CHERUB: Pacific Bridge
by McClane
Summary: Watch how James Adams, Dana Smith and new Aussie cherub Dean Gunnam foil an APEC terror attack. SECOND CHAPTER UP. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET A FEW MORE REVIEWS.
1. Breif

_CLASSIFIED MISSION BREIF FOR JAMES ADAMS, DANA SMITH AND DEAN GUNNAM_

_APEC_

Every year the Asian-Pacific Conference (APEC) is held in a different country around Asia or Oceania. This year Sydney, Australia will play host to names including George W Bush, Shinzo Abe and other leaders from the area. This year riots and other actions have been threatened and a power gridlock in metropolitan Sydney has been cut off three times in the past month.

_William Mamera_

William Mamera was born on the 30th of December, 1969 in a poor area of Manila. He was involved in gangs from the age of ten before migrating to Australia in 1989 where he became interested in eco-campaigning leading successful peace campaigns for 10 years. In 1999 he met with known felon/terrorist Barry Cox and formed a short lived environmental group named ENVIRO (Environmental Neutralising Victory in Rapid Operations) with Nina Richards and Canadian terrorist Saverio Concheski. He has spent the past seven years carrying out "operations" such as climbing smokestacks, disabling gridlocks and destroying cars that belong to politicians. He has been arrested five times on suspicion of being a Help Earth member but has been released every time. Mamera currently resides in Washington DC. Sources close to Mamera says he has given up on the environment but now is concentrating on political terrorism.

_Saverio Concheski_

Concheski was born in Montreal sometime around October 1949. Not much is known about his identity and M15 suspect he uses many false names. The last reported sighting of Concheski was in December 2003. Concheski has 2 sons (Tony 15 and Cole 13) and one daughter (Leila 16) who have no contact with their father and live with their mother, Nina an Australian national in Sydney

_Role of the Agents_

The three agents are

Dana Quail- A Year Eleven Pupil

James Quail- A year Ten Pupil

Dean Quail- A Year Eight Pupil

All agents will be attending The Rocks High School, in metropolitan Sydney and are expected to find environmentalists who will march during APEC and are also expected to see if the Concheski's are involved in environmentalism

_THIS MISSION WAS UNAMIOUSLY PASSED BY THE CHERUB ETHICS COMITEE ON THE BASIS THAT THE AGENT UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING_

This mission has been classified as MEDIUM RISK as some Sydney environmentalists have known criminal histories and are considered dangerous

"You understand this game?" James yelled to Dean as they stood freezing, at an Australian Rules football match. "Yeah, I watch it on the late night sports, I grew up in Melbourne, and they live and breathe it there. Who are we waiting for?" Dean said. "Tony Concheski, he says he has a mission for us to do with APEC protests. We've been on this bloody mission since we got back from the hostel and nothing's happened" James complained. "Mate, APEC's not on until start of September and that's when the good stuff happens." Dean shot back

After ten more minutes and a few goals from the Sydney team. Tony Concheski showed up. 'Right this way." He guided them to a goods lift and pressed the car park. "Right, put on the balaclavas and start looting and burning the cars without making too much noise. These cars are all of Dick Cheney's and his advisors. Then once your done cut the power and get on the 4:23 train to Paddington, with a connection to The Rocks. Take this phone and call the first number you see on contacts and confirm."

James and Dean couldn't believe their luck. If all went well they could get in on the juicy stuff. Immediately they started looting and burning but not before they checked the mobile phone and made note of all the numbers in it and the phone's registered address. After ten minutes of complete mayhem, which James thought Bruce Norris would have loved, they bolted.


	2. Rules

"You understand this game?" James yelled to Dean as they stood freezing, at an Australian Rules football match. "Yeah, I watch it on the late night sports, I grew up in Melbourne, and they live and breathe it there. Who are we waiting for?" Dean said. "Tony Concheski, he says he has a mission for us to do with APEC protests. We've been on this bloody mission since we got back from the hostel and nothing's happened" James complained. "Mate, APEC's not on until start of September and that's when the good stuff happens." Dean shot back

After ten more minutes and a few goals from the Sydney team. Tony Concheski showed up. 'Right this way." He guided them to a goods lift and pressed the car park. "Right, put on the balaclavas and start looting and burning the cars without making too much noise. These cars are all of Dick Cheney's and his advisors. Then once your done cut the power and get on the 4:23 train to Paddington, with a connection to The Rocks. Take this phone and call the first number you see on contacts and confirm."

James and Dean couldn't believe their luck. If all went well they could get in on the juicy stuff. Immediately they started looting and burning but not before they checked the mobile phone and made note of all the numbers in it and the phone's registered address. After ten minutes of complete mayhem, which James thought Bruce Norris would have loved, they bolted.

Dana was stuck at some hippie's house with her hippie friends and they were conspiring to cut the Paddington gridlock. They planned to pour detergent over the battery and cut the wires in one go, making the battery worthless and reliant on a dodgy power system out of Surrey Hills. Among these "friends" was Leila Concheski who was "commanding" a separate operation to cut all gas to the Australian minister's for climate change house in Ryde. 'Turnbull doesn't stand a chance." Dana knew her part, as usual the least glamorous but all she could do was wait.


	3. Saverio

The room shuddered. Saverio was in the building. Now known as Rich Vandetta, he had shot 5 B-Grade movies in Istanbul, New York, Sao Paulo, Tokyo and Madrid. All the while he was in the country, he had committed some of the most brutal attacks with his Producer, none other than Mike Evans, now known as Evan Romero. The G8 attacks were executed by them and so were the Madrid train bombings. In New York he had persuaded politicians to arrest tree loggers. This time he was shooting "Rise" the story of a young tree hugger killed after the tree he was trying to save was chopped down. The film was being shot in Sydney, where Saverio would carry out his plan.

OPERATION PACIFIC BRIDGE

Team Parramatta's Objectives

1. Disable boat use of the Parramatta river

2. Hijack the "Lady"

Team Harbor's Objectives

1. Redirect roadblocks

2. Disable Centerpoint gridlock

3. Hijack the

Team PH's Objectives

1. Steal identity cards of cleaners in PH

2. Keep's ears to ground

Team MarPar's Objectives

1. Create a commotion

2. Lock the doors of the

Current goings on

Dick Cheney's cars were all destroyed (See link)

Malcolm Turnbull's house was burned down

The metro battery system was destroyed


End file.
